Save the Migrator Project
The Save the Migrator Project was a project started by Gary the Gadget Guy in early 2008 to help salvage Rockhopper's ship, the Migrator. A large stall with tools could be seen at the Beach with the words "Save the Migrator Project" on it. Incident On January 17, 2008, Rockhopper's ship, The Migrator, unexpectedly hit an iceberg and sank. Due to this, Gary the Gadget Guy set up a project for his ship to be salvaged. Weeks later, Rockhopper arrived in his row boat with no harm, concluding that there were no deaths. In February, there was a Submarine Party for the project and Gary set up a building site on the Iceberg for a submarine that would be used to salvage parts of the Migrator. Players received free mining helmets during that time. Extra A poll was held to ask what would the submarine's name would be. The name with the most votes was Aqua Grabber 3000, which is still currently in use for the game. Ship Rescue Mission On February 19, when Aqua Grabber was launched, penguins could use it to recover parts of the Migrator. These parts were collected at the beach. If you completed the first level in time, and recovered all four required parts of the Migrator, you were awarded the Golden Wheel Pin. On March 20, the Migrator started being built. In late March, it was nearly completed. In early April, players could go aboard the Migrator, however the hold was still in ruins and very dirty. Conclusion On April 2, the Aqua Grabber 3000 began being used for collecting pearls and treasure. In mid-April, the Flare Flinger 3000 was set up at the Beach. This was used as a way to contact Rockhopper and Yarr. On April 25, there was a party celebrating the return of Rockhopper to Club Penguin. Rockhopper came back and was overjoyed. Timeline December 2007 *'December 28, 2007' – A small iceberg chunk shows up in the Lighthouse Beacon Telescope. January 2008 *'January 4, 2008' – The chunk disappears. *'January 11, 2008' – It reappears. *'January 15, 2008' – The Migrator is visible from the telescope. *'January 17, 2008' – The iceberg collides with, and subsequently destroys the Migrator. *'January 23, 2008' – Rockhopper lands in a rowboat on Club Penguin and gives everyone a free item. February 2008 *'February 1, 2008' – Rockhopper departs and leaves a blueprint at the Lighthouse. *'February 8, 2008' – Gary the Gadget Guy plans to build a sub at the Iceberg. Miners Helmets are given away. *'February 15, 2008' – The Submarine Party starts and a poll to name the submarine begins. *'February 19, 2008' – The Aqua Grabber 3000 is complete and penguins go to the depths to get the pieces. *'February 22, 2008' – The pieces of the Migrator are placed at the Beach. *'February 29, 2008' – More pieces are placed. March 2008 *'March 7, 2008' – The skeleton of the ship is being constructed. *'March 14, 2008' – More pieces cover the skeleton. *'March 21, 2008' – A crane settles Rockhopper's Quarters into the ship. *'March 27, 2008' – All of the pieces on the ground are gone and more pieces are installed on the ship. April 2008 *'April 3, 2008' – The Migrator is finished. Penguins can go on the deck of the ship, but cannot go into the Ship Hold. *'April 10, 2008' – Migrator is cleaned up and fireworks are used to contact Rockhopper. *'April 17, 2008' – The rowboat comes back. *'April 25, 2008' – Rockhopper's Arrival Party begins. *'April 28, 2008' – Captain Rockhopper puts the key to his quarters in his journal in the Book Room's Book Shelf, allowing penguins to access his personal quarters for the first time. The Crow's Nest is also opened. May 2008 *'May 5, 2008' – With his spirits lifted and his eternal gratitude to penguins everywhere, Rockhopper departs with a new ship to new adventures, new horizons, and pledges to never collide with an iceberg again. Gallery Rooms Beach Save the Migrator Project Beach.png|January 23 – February 15 Save the Migrator Project Beach 2.png|February 15–19 (during the Submarine Party) Save the Migrator Project Beach 3.png|February 19–22 Save the Migrator Project Beach 4.png|February 22–29 Save the Migrator Project Beach 5.png|February 29 – March 7 Save the Migrator Project Beach 6.png|March 7–14 Save the Migrator Project Beach 7.png|March 14–21 Save the Migrator Project Beach 8.png|March 21–27 Save the Migrator Project Beach 9.png|March 27 – April 3 (during the April Fools' Party 2008) Save the Migrator Project Beach 11.png|April 10–17 Save the Migrator Project Beach 13.png|April 25 – May 5 (during Rockhopper's Arrival Party) Iceberg Save the Migrator Project Iceberg.png|February 8–19 Save the Migrator Project Iceberg 2.png|February 19 – March 7 Migrator Save the Migrator Project Migrator.png|April 3–10 (Migrator) Save the Migrator Project Ship Hold.png|April 25–28 (Ship Hold) Other Telescope 1.gif|An animation of the Migrator crashing into an iceberg as seen through the Beacon Telescope SaveTheMigratorNews121FirstPage.png|An article in issue 121 of the Club Penguin Times about the project SaveTheMigratorNews121SecondPage.png|An article in issue 121 of the Club Penguin Times about the project (continued) Aqua Grabber poll.png|The poll for the name of the diving machine, with "Aqua Grabber" ending up as the winner SaveTheMigratorCPTArticleIssue123.png|A campaign update of the project in issue 123 of the Club Penguin Times SWF S Category:Disasters Category:2008